


Living with a god

by Pride_99



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Loki, Falling In Love, Frostpudding, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, Living Together, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is naughty, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: Loki came to Midgard to observe human. He was surprised to find people doing that Thor film, so he turned into a cat to observe more conveniently. But then the spell went wrong and he failed to turn back.





	1. Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself. Also this was set before the Avengers movies, Loki hasn't attacked earth. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom met a beautiful black cat on set.

It was kind of strange, to watch a person who looked so much like him trying to imitate him. Loki had to admit that he found it interesting to observe. They were shooting the scene after Thor's coronation, where Loki found out his true identity and crumbled under the weight of being lied to. Loki felt a slight shiver when he saw the British actor's eyes. Full of fury and sadness. When they were looking at him, the deep blue suddenly tingled down his spine like a spider. He would be found if he stayed in this form.

Loki didn't know much about filming. Human wouldn't alert if they found a black cat on set, would they. Surely not. wasting no second, he turned himself into a cat. Now he could walk around any way he liked, letting curiosity lead him.

"I'm not your brother. I never was."

The actor's voice was now hoarse and cracked, burning with anger, taking Loki back into that very night. His so called brother chose a mortal girl over everything, and didn't even try to understand his feeling about finding out the true identity. Which was the main reason he came to earth. He never felt belonging to Asgard, but he also hated that he was a frost giant.

They shot a couple more scenes before calling it a day. The actor who played him took off the costume and put his hand on the other's shoulder. The one who played Thor. They laughed while talking about having dinner together, and Loki finally realized his reminiscences had to end today. He was thinking of coming back tomorrow. Human could indeed be fun. But then he froze, finding him failing to use the spell to turn back. He tried several times but it seemed like his usual form wouldn't appear, so he tried to turn into any other form, and failed nonetheless.

"Meowww-"

He stopped immediately. What was that? He was trying to swear. He was cursing this stupid spell!

"Meow…"

Norns! This had to be a dream. He wanted to scream. So he did. And this time, everybody heard.

"Oh Chris, wait a second please." The British actor ran towards him, smiling widely. Loki was carried into a warm embrace before he could struggle, feeling his head was stroked tenderly. 

"Meoww!"

"You're such a sweet cat." The man smiled happily, never took his eyes off Loki. "How did you even get here? You're brilliant you know?"

The actor who played Thor started laughing, which immediately reminded Loki of his stupid brother.

"Tom, look at his eyes! Have you seen a cat with such pure green eyes?"

"No I haven't… God, he's purring."

Loki wanted to stop purring, but he couldn't control. So frustrating. Couldn't this human see he was glaring? 

Let me go. "Mew!!"

"So lovely… I like him."

"Could be a she?" The actor Chris suggested.

"Meoow!" Damn I'm Loki of Asgard.

"It's a he. I'm sure of it. Sweetie, I really hope you will be here again tomorrow!" Tom smiled, holding Loki down, finally looking at his colleague. "Let's go for dinner."

Loki was suddenly at a loss feeling the warmth was taken away.

 

He could easily enter any house and sleep comfortably if he wanted to. But here he was, in the pale moonlight hiding behind the shade near Tom's house, waiting for him to open the door. How did he find… of course by following Tom and Chris the whole night. They had dinner at a nice cafeteria, and Loki waited outside until they walked out. The two actors hugged and said goodbye before finally split, leaving Tom all his.

He let out a gentle meow just before Tom inserted the key.

"Oh my-"

Loki walked slowly and haughtily towards him without a sound. Actually his heart was pounding, for Tom could easily left a cat outside the door at night. He didn't have any reason to welcome a cat.

"Sweetheart… Oh god, come here."

Tom picked up the cat to his arms and caressed him gently. Loki found it hard to resist the urge to purr.

"How did you find where I live? The smell or something?" Tom giggled when Loki bit his finger gently. "You're so beautiful and clean. I feel like I'm already in love with you."

Loki raised his head sharply. Eyes widened with surprise. Tom didn't seem to realize what he had just said in that deep hoarse voice. But to Loki, it was really the first time someone said love to him so purely, without any dirty desire or conspiracy.

"Come in, sweetheart."

Tom didn't even hesitate before carrying him inside and putting him on the sofa. 

"Are you hungry? I guess you must be." Tom was full of joy and kept talking. He took a little ham out of the fridge and heated it, putting it on a small plate.

"And I've got some milk. Where are you sweet- oh!"

Loki suddenly appear at his feet, rubbing against his trouser legs.

Tom couldn't help giggling. "Here you go, oh god. I like your eyes."

Loki blinked, already purring again. He got enough food and milk from Tom, leaving the plates empty. Somehow his heart swelled, as if something warm was starting to fill. 

"Honey, you could walk around my house when I wash these! Oh, look at me, be alone for long enough to try to communicate with a cat." Tom's laugh rose from the kitchen.

Indeed Loki did. He walked in the big house, quickly found his favorite spot. The carpet in the study. He also found many books there, so Tom was fond of reading as well. He hadn't quite understand the book on Midgard yet, but the room reminded him of his own.

At night he slipped in Tom's bedroom. Tom carried the black cat to bed, and Loki licked his paws before curling up in Tom's arms.

He felt the soft peaceful breath in his ears. Tom held him, inhaling deeply. Now he began to give out heat like a real cat, which he found Tom liked very. He was held tighter, and Tom left a soft kiss on his head.

"Want to live with me, Hm?"

Loki rubbed against Tom's chin.

"You smell good. I'm so lucky." He could feel Tom's smile against his ears.

Loki listened to this man's sleepy babbling quietly, feeling the corner of his lips went up. This human was indeed stupid. So sweet and stupid.

"Do you have a name?"

Loki almost startled, looking up to find Tom's blue eyes filled with tenderness and curiosity.

"Meow."

"Alright. Listen…"

Tom held the cat closer to his chest, where Loki heard every heart beat clearly.

"I want to call you Loki. You're so much like the beautiful god."

Oh… Oh. At some seconds Loki was completely frozen. But then without even knowing why, excitement filled his chest slowly.

This was so much more interesting than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will appreciate your comments and suggestions!


	2. Drink You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom spent more time getting to know each other.

Tom was still asleep when Loki opened his eyes. The god glanced the slim body beside him, didn't want to wake Tom yet. He tried the spell again, no use still. Sighed, Loki snuggled into the mortal's arms, rubbing his head against Tom's neck. He found he liked the stimulation of ears being rubbed slightly. And close to Tom's chest, the man's heart beat was all too clear.

"Mmm… Loki."

He froze, then relaxed realizing Tom was only calling the cat. Raising his head, their eyes met, and Tom's thin lips went up to a beautiful curve.

"So good to wake up finding myself not alone." Tom sat up and took the cat into his arms. And that was when his alarm went off. Loki jumped at the unfamiliar sound.

"Sorry. I need to hurry." Tom turned it off and stroked Loki's head briefly. "Hmm. I've got to make some tea first."

Loki followed him. He didn't have enough ear rubs. But Tom seemed determined to make tea, so he walked around at Tom's feet and rubbed himself on the leather, forcing Tom to look down.

"I know, I know. Right away Loki."

"Meow."

"Hmmm."

"Meow!" Why stopped touching me?

"Just a second Loki…"

Loki thought this mortal really needed some lessons. He would know the god of mischief was no man to be ignored. Jumping as he could, he stretched out his nails and Tom's trousers were torn. The actor shouted in surprise, almost spilled his tea.

"Meow!!!"

"Loki You hurt me!"

Loki stopped at once, but it was too late and he saw the scar as Tom lifted the trousers to check. He saw the clear pain in those blue eyes, and suddenly he didn't know what to do.

Their eyes met again. Tom sat down looking still in some sort of pain. A slight feeling of guilt came over Loki, so he snuggled up in Tom's arms, licked his neck gently. "Meow."

"Mmm, you're quite strong…" But then Tom smiled, eyes soft with no anger, like the pure blue sea. "I wouldn't believe a cat could do this if I haven't met you."

Loki looked at him with worried eyes, and Tom seemed to understand, widening the smile. "I'm good sweetheart. It's nothing. Come here."

Loki climbed to Tom's shoulder to lick his ears properly, hoping to show some gratitude. And Tom giggled some more. "You're really like him, you know."

"Meow."

"Loki. The… the role I played in this movie. I've always hoped to… um. This is silly." Tom cut himself off. Loki now was purring loudly, he would burst if Tom stopped here.

"I've always hoped to actually meet him. And hug him, you know." The actor laughed awkwardly, a slight pink was climbing up his ears. "God, I don't know what I'm embarrassed about."

"Meow-" When Tom turned his head, he bumped into a furry little face. Loki nuzzled against the tip of Tom's nose. Why did you want to hug me? He was confused and his eyes were ridiculously getting wet and he wanted to shout. But at that moment, Tom touched his ears tenderly, leaving a kiss on the right ear, and he forgot everything.

"You like this!" Tom kissed his ear again, more decidedly this time. "Hmm… You love this."

Loki purred, hating to do so this easily. He gently licked the red scar while Tom stroked his back, licked until it looked better. Accidentally glancing the tea on the table, Tom took it and put the cup to his lips. Loki stared at him curiously, watching him took a sip. The smell of the liquid was actually quite nice, and Loki straightened up from Tom's arms to lean closer.

"Not bad?"

He purred and continued to smell. Tom drew the cup closer to the cat, "Do you want to try some? Maybe?"

Norns I did not. But Loki just hated it when the deep blue eyes looking at him, as if his heart melted a little. He licked some of the liquid carefully, finding the taste not bad indeed. Having some more, he left the rest of the cup to Tom, and snuggled into his chest comfortably.

It was warm there.

 

"Tom, out with it. Who's the lucky girl?" At noon Chris and Tom sat in the dining room, and the blond was clearly enjoying teasing.

"I didn't meet anyone Chris."

"But you've been smiling like an idiot in love the whole morning."

"Have I?" Tom giggled to cover the pick on his cheeks. "All I know is I was almost late in the morning and missed my breakfast."

"You overslept? Who-"

"No one. Really Chris. I told you I had no time or plan to be in a relationship now…"

The blond laughed as Tom's eyes softened. "Well not someone… but I did meet a great partner." The British actor inhaled deeply. "The black cat we saw last night. He came to my house."

"What? He came… How the hell did he do that?"

Tom rubbed his hands and winced, "Cat's way I guess. Anyway we got along really well. I called him Loki."

"Loki?! And that's why you looked so much like an idiot in love?" Chris laughed so hard clearly believe none of Tom's words. "Well it must be a special cat."

"He is special. He drinks tea! You know…" Tom smiled thinking of Loki. "Alright Chrrris. Enough of me."

They talked and laughed as the lunch time passed, getting ready for the work. Chris hadn't stopped talking about finding Tom a girl since noon.

"Really I was good on my own. Chris…"

Chris changed into his Thor costume, winked at Tom leaving him no time to reject. "Tom, anybody needs a real partner. And Elsa has some good girl friends who are single."

"Thanks Chris but-"

"No buts." 

Tom sighed. His friends was such a stubborn man. Looking around, he almost jumped as a black shade passed before his eyes.

"Loki?"

He must shouted too loud as everybody was looking at him now. Oh they must thought him mad to call the god's name on set in this costume. But after the black cat showed up, he felt everyone was amazed. He opened his arms excitedly and crouched down, as Loki glancing around, didn't pay much attention to other mortals, flinging himself into Tom's arms.

Feeling the familiar heat, Loki began to purr immediately. He could get used to this…

"Oh sweetie. Just how did you get out? I locked the door and the windows were all closed…" Tom muttered into the cat's ear, and Loki was shivering under his touch.

"Meoww."

"Oh god, Loki."

He could get used to this. Surely.

 

He carried the cat the whole way home. They got off the taxi, and Tom opened the door, finding one of his windows was open.

"Oh you trickster." There was no criticism in Tom's voice. Instead he laughed with amazement, smiled happily at Loki before simply close the window.

"Meow. Mwoooww."

"I'm here, I'm here."

He could see Tom was tired. And he did an amazing job today on set. The god enjoyed his performance very. Loki waited in the bedroom as Tom taking a shower, giving him more kisses before snuggled together in bed. Just when he thought Tom was asleep, the actor's voice rang once again.

"Loki, I may have to meet a girl tomorrow. Chris's idea…"

The cat looked up, seeing the mortal's eyes weren't open. "But I was planning to stay home with you… Ugh."

Loki wriggled in Thor's arms, rubbing gently. The actor let out a deep sigh, wrapped his fingers around his ears, making him purr loudly.

"You will be fine being alone, right? Just the morning I promise."

No. Norns, I didn't think so. But the actor was quiet, already breathing peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be explicit.


	3. Wash You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom met the girl but he couldn't concentrate. And afterwards he had a special dream.

Tom was awakened by a series of purrs and licks on his neck. He kissed the cat's ears indulgently, staring into those green eyes like a drowning man.

"Morning Loki… Let me turn the alarm clock off or it would ring later."

As if comprehending, the cat wended trippingly towards the small object on the beside table, pressing down just the right button. Tom's jaw dropped as he watched his cat doing so, and fairily turned around, jumping back into his arms.

"How…"

"Meow." I'm good am I not. So don't leave to meet some girls.

"Lo, let's have some tea and breakfast before I go." Tom held him tight, reluctantly got up. More tea? Such a funny human. Loki clung to Tom's shirt, a slight evil grin curled up on his lips. He wanted to try something new… As they entered the kitchen, Loki straightened up, licking Tom's chin, then up, and up, all the way to his bottom lip. Tom's lips were soft. Good. 

The actor froze, but nothing happened except his body stiffed for a moment.

"Mmm… Loki…Lo?"

How he wished to talk. He would tease the pink color on Tom's face with no mercy, and use his tongue to make him blush more. Peering into Tom's eyes with his green ones, he never thought the mortal just briefly put him down, murmuring something and rushing into the kitchen with the door closed behind.

Tom breathed sharply, buried his face in his hands. "Oh god, oh god. That was…" The shiver sparked down his spine when Loki's tongue met his lips was still there, rough and exciting and wouldn't go away. The British inhaled deeply, his heart thumping in his chest. Could people get turned on by a normal cat? God, maybe he really needed to meet a girl.

 

Tom put on his friendliest smile as the blond girl sat down opposite him. Blond? He was expecting to meet a black haired one.

"Hey… I'm Laura. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a shy smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Tom."

"I know. Hot and handsome and British." Her hazel eyes became bright.

"That's very kind of you." He smiled back politely, looking into the girl's eyes, sighed silently when feeling no sparks at all.

They talked about things he cared little, but not long after, he found her loving cats as well.

"A black one? I'm gonna love him!" She said excitedly, "How long has he been with you?"

"Just two days."

"Oh, might still be in the stage of strangeness?"

"No actually. He was… no stranger at all." Tom knew he was smiling like an idiot again.

"I can tell you love him." She suggested, "May I see him?"

Tom hesitated for a moment, but then he didn't want to stay in this cafe any longer either. And more importantly, how rude it would be to turn down a lady.

"Sure. Come with me."

Loki was exploring Tom's books when they got home. He tried several times before finally getting some books off the shelf. Apparently the mortal loved art and history. The room was tidy and clean, like its owner. There were not much clutter, only several boxes filled with gifts from fans. Loki saw many small sculptures of himself, wearing the green cape, holding the sceptre. He grinned. Quite far from the actors' study that he expected. Loki focused back on the book, using his paws to turn the page.

He heard the door opened, but the unfamiliar woman's voice alerted him. Turning around, a blond girl stood next to Tom, and the actor had one hand on her waist.

The god's eyes narrowed. "Meow."

"Hello buddy!" She didn't receive any of his warnings. "What's your name?" The girl laughed brightly turning to Tom, "He's so clean and gorgeous!"

"He's Loki." Tom smiled, "I hope you won't think me creepy naming him that."

"Not at all!" She squatted down trying to hold the black cat, and Loki bit her finger mercilessly, so hard that blood could be seen. The god's green eyes were filled with rage and pure hostility. "Meow."

"Ah! He bit me- how dare-"

"Laura sorry about that!" Tom picked Loki up in his arms, "He could be vixenish sometimes…"

"It hurts! God, what's wrong with your cat? I barely touched him!" She scolded.

"So sorry. Let me wrap it for you, please."

Loki looked at the two of them angrily. Just how dare this bitch come home with Tom and try to touch him. "Meowwww."

Suddenly the girl's face changed, taking Tom's hand and putting it back on her waist. "No need. But you've got a lot to make up to me."

"What- mph"

Loki's eyes widened with disbelief, just as Tom's. The actor was pulled into a kiss, as the blond girl pushed him into a chair and straddled on his laps. "Shh."

"Mmm! Stop! Please!" Oh god, wasn't she a shy girl? "Laura!"

"You'll like this." She gave him a seductive grin. "But seriously Tom, I thought anyone would know that the cat talking was only an excuse… for this." Her small hand reached down, roughly grasping Tom's cock, making the actor jump in horror.

"No! God… stop" Tom pushed her away, saving himself from another kiss. "I don't want this!"

The girl leant in one more time, and that was when her hair was pulled painfully. "Ah!!"

Loki pulled harder as she screamed, the grunts turned into some deep roars. Tom hurriedly stood up and held Loki tight in his arms, "Stop, stop please Loki."

"Meow." Their eyes met, and there was fear flashing in Tom's blue ones. 

Stupid mortal.

Loki put his paws down.

"Jesus! I'm leaving!"

"I'll walk you downstairs." Tom bit his lips to swallow another apology.

"No!" She rushed out and slammed the door shut.

"Meow."

"Oh god. Thank you. I um…" Tom wrapped his fingers around Loki's neck and stroked, tenderly and indulgently. "Love, come here." His voice was still a little cracked, but he was calming down. Loki turned his head and licked Tom's fingers, smelling the pungent perfume, he decided that Tom needed a shower right now.

"Meowww."

"Hmm? Hungry?"

"Mmwoow." Loki jumped out of his embrace, walking graciously towards the showers. Tom followed just as he expected, and he stood in front of the huge bath, eyes fixed on Tom's.

"Loki…"

He was almost getting impatient. "Meoww…" The actor smiled weakly to himself, murmuring. "No… a cat just can't…"

Thinking him talking too much, Loki bit down on Tom's palm. Not gentle this time, leaving a shallow imprint. Tom hissed and withdrew his hand, looking down and seeing a look of command in those green eyes.

"I… Okay Loki, if I'm not misunderstanding, you want to shower with me?"

With you? Norns no. I'm clean and you're the one smelling like woman's perfume. "Meow!"

"Alright…"

Alright? No- He was caught on the waist and lifted in the air, Tom's warm hands wrapped around his body. "I don't want to think like this. It's too strange… but… are you jealous?"

"Meowwww-"

"I'm obsessed… I must be." Tom muttered to himself. Loki stopped struggling abruptly, because what he was seeing was completely masterpiece. Tom was taking off his shirt, the smooth skin and the muscle came out, he stared at Tom's bare chest, then the pink nipples, and he felt a wave of arousal shooting down his lower body.

It was nothing like the usual arousal. Like if he kept looking, something inside him would burst out and ripped him open immediately.

"Loki?"

No, if he lost control of himself right now, the poor mortal would be shocked like hell and he did not want that. He jumped out and walked away as if nothing had happened, keeping his pace as normal as possible, leaving Tom confused. But he feared the actor would follow, so he turned to the bath switch, lifting his paws to turn the warm water on.

"Meow." Continue. Wash yourself. For me.

"Loki? What the-"

The god glanced at his half naked body once again, walking out silently. He didn't need to picture the expression on the actor's face.

 

"I'm all clean now, Loki."

The god felt the bed sank as Tom threw himself in. Giving a quick careful glance, he found Tom was in a towel.

"It's just afternoon but I'm so tired… Never want another matchmaking any more." Tom sighed deeply, holding the cat closer. Loki's body was warmer than his now, and those furry ears tickled comfortably against his neck.

"Loki…"

Loki didn't move, letting Tom hold him until the actor fell asleep.

They lay together and lost the track of time. The god thought he might as well use some sleep, while the slim body beside him began to shift uncomfortably.

"Mmm…"

"Loki…"

The god raised his head curiously, only to see a still sleeping Tom whispering his name in a deep hoarse voice that he'd never heard before.

"Loki. Mmm please…"

What he didn't know was that Tom was falling into a fiery dream, where the British was pushed into the sheet, and the green eyed god pressed hard against his body. His lips were licked gently by the god just like what his cat did in the morning. And then they were falling, never stopped, until they were in an endless stream of cosmic stars. Tom couldn't breathe, not until the god of mischief kissed him. Their body slammed together, hands groped and explored. In the cold luxuriant universe under Loki's icy green eyes, Tom was on fire. 

"Agh… Please."

He looked like he was in some sort of pleasurable pain. Loki glanced down, seeing the reason instantly. The tent on his croch, just under the towel. It all made sense now, all the groan and moan… Loki moved himself to cling to Tom's crotch and looked carefully. That strong wave of arousal and anxiety rushed over him again, making his whole body hurt in ridiculous heat.

"Loki. Loki…"

The voice panting his name was so fucking gorgeous. 

Tom's reached his hand down to touch himself, without realizing what happened. His eyes were shut, and his handsome face twisted slightly with want. The trickster moved closer, leaning in to let the most part of his weight on Tom's arousal, one paw rested on the tip of it, using his tail to stimulate Tom's balls.

"Aghh. Mmm"

This was good. It would be even better if he was in his Asgardian form or… Juton form or any other form but this. Tom was leaking beads of pre-come, and Loki could feel the fur under his belly getting a little wet. It was so fucking arousing, pulling a wave of strange impulsion out of him every second. Tom's hand was on his own hard cock, unwittingly touching Loki's stomach, sending more heat to the god's body. Moans and purrs filled the room and echoed, and Loki lifted the corner of the towel just as Tom grasped himself hard, squeezing the head of his cock tight.

The tip of his tongue almost landed on Tom's cock when Loki remembered a cat's tongue was rough. He made himself stop cruelly. Curling up closer, rubbing against the base of Tom's cock, as the British's groan was getting shameless. Tom came with a chocked cry, bucking his hip up hard. The hot liquid spilled over his clean towel, and some on Loki's face. He didn't get to move away quickly enough.

Loki licked in a drop of Tom's come, the taste of salt and sweet mixed with bitter spread on his tongue, leaving him shivered hard under arousal. He needed a shower. How he wished he could do it without Tom. Glancing up, the mortal didn't wake up. So he snuggled next to Tom's chest, listening to the breath over his head softened to a peaceful rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is going to want control.


	4. Distract You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris came to Tom's house for dinner. Loki made Tom hard to concentrate by making him hard.

Tom rubbed his eyes sleepily. It was a nice afternoon, until he suddenly saw Loki's little face which still covered in a bit of white liquid.

The dream rushed back into his brain fiercely as he sat up in horror, looking at the mess between his legs. "Oh dear. Loki… Oh god."

The black cat leant in languidly. "Meow." Seeing the actor wearily rubbed his hair, he purred, trying to press their faces together.

"Did I… did I do something inappropriate to you? I…" Tom blushed as he brushed Loki's face clean, using the towel to clean up the sheet. "Oh my god. I'm unforgivable. How could I have that dream? How did I even smudge your face…" He was rambling.

Poor mortal. Surprisingly adorable with the blush.

But Tom seemed genuinely frustrated. "I knew I've always loved and understood my role… my character. But this… No!…" The actor kept mumbling things Loki didn't understand, as if he was too afraid of loving the god. Loki climbed on Tom's thighs, nuzzling his crotch intentionally, stirring a groan off Tom.

"Loki! Get off. No… Nnno." Loki's movement drew him back into that dream, too hot, too vivid, and his cock twitched just thinking about it. The cat climbed up, wrapping both furry arms around Tom's neck. Their faces were impossibly close, and Tom just held his breath when Loki pressed their noses together.

"L-Loki?"

The cat purred, nuzzling his nose, but no further movement.

"Let me… let me clean you up. God, what happened to me…"

That night Loki fell asleep in the murmur of Tom's dismay. His mortal was so pretty with the pink blush. He needed to see more.

 

Chris's call came in the next morning when they snuggled against each other comfortably in bed.

"Hi Chris. What? Don't, I'm the one who should apologize. I hoped it worked too but I screwed up."

"No, please, I'm fine, I really appreciate that but-"

Loki rubbed against Tom's chin, trying to bite his palm.

"You want to visit me? Today? Um…" The British stammered. He looked down at the cat who was clearly not pleased. "I'm a bit tired Chris."

Despite the distance, Loki could hear the Australian's every word. His voice was ridiculously like Thor's, and always laughed happily like some fools.

"Really Tom? I'll bring my good wine. You sure you'll turn that down?"

Wine? Drunk Tom? That could do. Actually that could do. Loki blinked and his green eyes lighted up with trick. If Chris came here, he might as well get to know who the British really belonged to. The cat purred loudly, rubbing his ears against Tom's neck, gently licked the soft skin, finding every way to show his approval.

"Um…" Tom blinked a few times. "Okay…?"

"Meow."

"Yeah, okay Chris, that'll be nice. Thanks."

The actor put down his phone and buried his face deep in a pillow. Loki heard him whined weakly. "I'm not in love with a cat. I'm not."

 

Chris arrived before dinner. He did bring the wine he promised, and Loki watched as the two good friends hugged and laughed.

"Where's your new friend? Oh." Chris looked around, finding the black cat looking at him on the table. "Could a cat be on the table? I mean all the plates and glasses."

Tom smiled proudly. "Loki is very smart. And he's clean. We just showered last night."

"We?" The Australian said in surprise. "Like, together?" Seeing Tom nodded, he still found it hard to believe. "That's a bit new."

"Yeah." The British carried Loki off the table, and the cat snuggled in his arms comfortably, showing no sign of getting off.

"Loki… You need to leave me now." Tom said to his cat awkwardly, "Loki? I promise to come to you after dinner?"

"I don't think he could understand." Chris laughed. "You're spoiling him."

"Meow."

"No, he's usually not this clinging…" Tom sat down at the table with Loki still in his arms. "Okay… Sweetie, you can stay here, in my lap. Mmm."

"God, you really love him."

"Yeah…"

They started to eat, and Loki curled in Tom's lap, nuzzling his stomach through the clothes. He rubbed his head against Tom's belly, feeling the heat of Tom's skin warmed him up bit by bit.

The British lower his head, trying to stop Loki's movement. But a hand on his back was far from enough, and Loki easily turned his head, licking Tom's finger greedily.

He felt the body against him stiffed.

"Are you okay?" Chris raised an eyebrow concernedly.

"I'm good." Tom answered quickly, reaching a hand down discreetly to gently pinch the cat's neck. "So how's your day, Chris?"

"Great. You know, staying with my family. But I missed you, and really needed to come here and tell you how sorry I was." Chris sighed. "I heard it didn't go well with Laura."

"Not your fault. I'm sorry to make her angry." Tom sighed, "But just don't do that again. I'm really fine on my own."

"I can see now." Chris gave him a look of interest. "Hmm… not completely on your own, maybe?" He grinned.

As if agreeing, Loki rubbed himself harder against Tom's belly, putting his paws firmly on Tom's crotch, and the British almost moaned out.

"Tom?"

"Yes, It's…" Tom bit his lips and rubbed his thighs uncomfortably, but the cat in his lap just nudged his zipper, pressing on it harder.

Tom's brow furrowed. His lips twitched.

Chris frowned, "Um, want some wine?"

"Y-yes, please."

Tom wrapped both hands firmly around Loki's body when Chris pouring the wine for him. He pulled hard, but the cat didn't move at all. He slapped Loki on the back, whispering almost desperately. "Get down! Down…"

Loki bit the zipper open a bit, pressing his furry ears on Tom's clothed cock. The British shivered hard, and Loki looked up, locking their eyes.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yes!"

Chris looked out curiously, trying to figure out what was happening. Tom hastily raised his hand to grasp his glass, "I'm fine, Chris." And he drank up the wine.

"Okay." The blond said in a suspicious tone. "I'm just worried if you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine. Perfectly f-fine."

Loki's wicked tongue was on the fabric now, it was wet and deft and somehow even skillful, making Tom shake with desire. He couldn't handle the warm feeling down his crotch, and this was so ridiculous, so unreal and he just couldn't believe he was getting hard.

"Chris, more wine - please."

"Sure." Thank god Chris was looking elsewhere again.

"I need more, I love it."

"You drank too fast-"

"Don't, don't worry."

Loki nuzzled laxatively, putting almost all his weight on Tom's crotch. The pressure was wonderful. Hard against his stomach, sending every inch of arousal down his body. The British was begging now, his hand was no more firm, just eager, stroking Loki's neck as if some kind of encouragement.

"M-more. I mean more wine." Tom desperately kept his body still, avoiding Chris's eyes.

"Alright. But your face… Maybe you're already a little drunk?"

"No no, um… Chris there are puddings in the refrigerator, you can-"

"I knew you had them!" The blond smiled happily, "You wait here, let me get us some."

He sat up and headed to the kitchen. Thank god.

"Loki! Please don't… ugh stop…"

The trickster looked up, rubbing in against Tom's lap. Oh, his mortal was beautiful when he was drunk and had tears in those blue eyes.

"Meow…"

Did I bring you pleasure? Did I make you cry?

Tom bit his lips hard to remain silent, his legs clamped tight. Loki stopped suddenly, and the British was lost, bucking his hips up and slammed down in frustration.

"Tom?"

"Yes! I…" Tom rubbed his face hard. "I'm here…"

"God, your face is so red." Chris walked towards him, and Tom shook his head hastily, "M- more, I can't…"

"Oh dear. You're so drunk." Chris reached out a hand, "Can you stand up?"

Tom clenched his fist, not moving. The blond sighed, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist to help him stand up. And Loki jumped on Chris's shoulder abruptly.

"Ohhh you scared me!" Chris laughed, putting the cat down. "Take care of your Loki… Tom? Where're you going?" 

"Want to sleep, sorry, Chris, so sorry, not feeling well… Could you please leave me alone?" He hoped he didn't sound breathless.

"It's okay! I understand. I understand you're tired- Just, Tom?" He stood in front of Tom's bedroom, face covered with worry. "Please call me at once if you need me, please, okay?"

"I will."

"Okay, I…"

"Just go, please."

He did.

Tom exhaled loudly, breathlessly, as he tore his shirt off, throwing it on the bed. His body loomed in the night. Loki's eyes were filled with lust, and the familiar hurtful arousal was coming back to him, sending waves of passion and dark desire. He jumped on Tom's chest, pressing his whole body hard on where the man's heart beat. So strong and Tom's body was heating up slowly under the alcohol.

"I'm fucking out of my mind…"

"Loki, get down… Get off me or you'll see what I really don't want you to see."

"Loki! You little devil what have you done to me! Fuck, I'm so crazy this is so crazy. I'm not, not in love with a man who doesn't even fucking exist."

Loki hissed, he kept his eyes fixed on Tom's, and his whole body hurt so bad, like he was threw into a fire. But Tom was removing his pants down, and the front of his underwear had a beautiful wet mark. He did this. He wanted this. He lost all the control of his won body and let the pain burn. Despite all the pain, he couldn't take his eyes off this man.

He kept watching, as Tom's hand working, as the desperate love confession coming out of Tom's mouth again and again. As he finally reached his climax, throwing his head back with a moan, and breathed heavily into the dark.

Tom's eyes still filled with tears. His chest rose and fell violently.

He must looked miserable, because Tom wrapped his fingers around his neck, stroking and rubbing gently.

"I know I should lock myself in the bathroom and never let you see me like this…"

Loki couldn't concentrate on his whisper. The touch and the hot breath was too much.

"Kitten, what's wrong? What do you need…"

And out of a sudden, the pain stopped. He was on no fire. He was back.


	5. Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was back in his human form. In Tom's bed.

Time seemed to freeze for the moment their eyes met, neither found their words. Loki's real body was freed after the long bondage, all ended so soon, so suddenly, in a way he never expected right in front of Tom. Lust stirred in his green orbs, rushed over every inch of his skin, and he could think of nothing but pinning the British down and taking him right there, penetrating the beautiful body. Instead he held his breath, bitting into his lips hard to resist the impulse. He did not want to do the one thing he had always been good at, and that was hurting others. The actor startled, staring at the god dazzledly, as he uttered a delirious sigh, hot breath sprayed on Loki's nose.

"I… I'm drunk. I'm hallucinating…" Those words turned into a bitter laugh. Tom was laughing so hard that his shoulders were shaking. "I'm seeing him… I'm dreaming. When did I start dreaming?"

"Tom." Loki grabbed Tom's arms firmly. "Eyes on me, Tom."

His voice shot a wave of tremble down Tom's spine. The British froze instantly, just looking at him with his mouth slightly opened, couldn't make a sound.

The god took a deep breath and lent over, nudging Tom's chin, forcing him to look up.

"I am no illusion."

Before the actor could run away, Loki took his hand and pressed it on the his bulging crotch. Tom shivered violently, his whole body shuddered. "You - how could this be real?"

"Am I not real enough?" Loki growled in a hoarse voice. He clamped hard on Tom's wrist to keep him still. "Touch me."

"I said touch me." He squeezed the actor's wrist, "Is this not real enough?"

Tom opened the zipper with a trembling hand, the impressive erection bobbed out, and he swallowed down hard. Tom kissed and licked a strip on his cock as the god used his hand to force his head down. He almost choked on it. Then Loki pulled back, holding Tom's jaw and asked hastily.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Mmmm, no…"

Loki pushed him into the mattress, breathing against the actor's ear. "Quickly. Can't bear it."

"Loki…" Tom's tone was uncertain, as he breathed out the god's name in a whisper.

"Yes, Tom, look at me." He cupped Tom's face, locking their eyes. Deep green met the pure blue, he saw the repressed desire flowing into Tom's eyes. Loki rubbed his fingers against Tom's chin, gently calming him down, when the actor suddenly pulled him into a kiss.

Tom tasted like wine and sugar. They kept kissing, sucking the other's lips as Tom's hands groped on Loki's chest, eagerly with fear, desperately wanting some connections. Loki's whole weight was on Tom, and he waved his hand, finding his magic back, making all of their clothes disappear in an instant.

"Oh! That's…"

"Do you believe me now?" Loki looked into Tom's eyes, never blinked. Their legs twined, Loki's erection pressing against Tom's hip. "Stop trembling."

"You're my cat? You're… Loki…"

"Yes, I am." Loki moved his hips forward, causing Tom an unfamiliar thrill.

"God… You're real… You're my cat?! And all the stupid things I said! All the… Did you…"

"Yes, I did hear them. Every word." Loki put on an insolent smile.

"This is not happening… No I, oh god. But how…"

"Magic's problem. Solved surprisingly seeing you naked. You made me this hard." He pinned the actor down. "Fix me, Tom."

Tom lost his words, drowning in the deep glorious green.

Loki kissed down his neck. "Have you been with a man before?"

"N-no."

"That's good. But I really can't wait any longer, so." The god grabbed Tom's waist, breathing heavily. "Close your legs."

"Wait? Loki! What do you mean? What-"

"It means I don't have time to prepare you now. But I will, properly." Loki hissed a little angrily, he was burning with desire.

"Why? But why would you wait?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you, you fool." Loki waited no more, working a hand around Tom's balls between his legs.

"Mmm!"

The god lifted Tom's balls and inserted his cock under them, pushing into the cavity there. The actor moaned out, melting into his tight embrace.

"Oh god…"

"You're sweet, Tom." Loki squeezed Tom's ass, moving into him, never broke their eye contact. "So sweet. So incredible."

"Loki, Loki… Agh!"

Loki's stomach slammed against Tom's hard cock, as the actor's slim body moving under him with every thrust.

"Still drunk?"

"Harder…" he gasped. "Fuck, harder." He cried out when the god started pounding into him eagerly, violently, his hips snapping forward and taking him fast and hard.

"Feeling good?"

"Yes… yes, yes."

"Tom, you're so much like me. Yet so different… So pure. Trembling under my body."

"Loki…" He croaked. He didn't know what else to cry out.

The head of Loki's cock pressing against a sensitive spot that Tom didn't even know existing, and he cried out. "Fuck me, please, Loki… I'm so close."

Loki's green eyes were glowing with passion. This was so new, yet so magical, seeing the British lost in pleasure like this. 

"Loki, I want to come-"

"Not by your hand, Tom."

His hips kept slamming forward as his orgasm building inside. Tom bit his lips hard, moving against Loki's stomach for more frictions. Loki was pulled into another passionate kiss, feeling Tom's tongue clinging to his own. The heat. The moan. The look on Tom's face. And then he came, his body snapping forward, burying his cock deep between Tom's legs as the orgasm worked its way through him.

The feeling of Loki's seed spilled between his legs was all it took to bring Tom to his climax. The hot seed coated the inside of his legs in rapid spurts, running down his skin and wetting the sheet. He grabbed Loki's face and chocked out, whining breathlessly, "I love you, I love you…"

But Loki pressed his hand fiercely over Tom's mouth. "Don't say it."

Tom froze, looking at him with hurt eyes.

"Why?"

Loki pressed their forehand together and let out a heavy breath. He whispered deeply. "I know little about love. I know little about sentiment."

Tom was quiet. They were both breathless, and Loki sighed wryly.

"I misinterpret it."

"Loki."

"I see you've got a lot questions. I'll give you all the answers and explanations later."

He got up.

"Later? No. Now, I want to know now-"

"I need to go back to Asgard first. My magic went wrong. It has never happened. I need to find out why." He looked at Tom. "There may be danger."

The British just sat in bed quietly.

"I hope you'll remember all of this tomorrow morning. You drank too much tonight."

Tom smiled wryly.

Loki did not know why he was getting upset himself. He did not know why his heart was pounding so fast either. It just didn't make sense.

He snapped his fingers, and Tom's body was covered with his green cape.

"What're you doing? What will you wear?"

"I um." Loki glanced at the man in bed. "I suddenly want to try some mortal's clothes." He used his magic to open Tom's closet and fetch a jacket on his hand. Quickly putting it on, he vanished before Tom could say anything.


	6. Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was confused about his own feelings, but before he had time to figure it out, he was put into a dilemma.

The bifrost opened for him, and he landed in front of Heimdall, in the dark, grandly like a real king.

Only he wasn't prepared for it.

He was prepared for sneaking through the secret path just like when he came to earth few days ago.

"Very well." Loki straightened his collar, the smell of Tom gave him a slight shiver. "Hello, my friend."

"Hello Loki. Welcome back." The keeper greeted without emotion. "The king is waiting for you."

"Father?" Loki frowned. "Well how did you know I was coming back? Did you monitor me?"

"Yes."

"You've been watching the whole time?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"By the order of father?"

"Yes."

Loki clenched his fist and went away without saying a word. He saw light in Odin's palace, and when he pushed the door open, he saw Thor kneeling there, before his father.

"Father, you wanted to see me."

"Come here, Loki." Odin did not show a slight expression of surprise seeing Loki back. "And Thor, my son, do you understand the words I said just now?"

"Yes, father."

"Good, then you can go."

Thor glanced at Loki before standing up to leave.

Loki knelt down.

"Tell me what made you come back?" Odin sat on the throne, staring at Loki with his only eye.

"Well, my magic was back, so I came home at once. Although I was completely confused about the reason it went wrong in the first place." Loki answered, looking at Odin.

"No, you came back because you were terrified of your own emotion, your own love. So you ran away." Odin's face turned into an ironic smile. "Coward."

Loki stood up sharply. He did not need to kneel for this man.

"I heard all of your romantic story. Hiddleston, yes?"

"You did it. You took my magic away didn't you?" Loki roared.

"Yes I did. Though I had no idea it could break free from the prohibition in a freaky, special way."

Humiliation swept over his body like riptide. Loki bit his lips to control himself from trembling.

"What do you want?"

Odin gave him a brief, serious look before continuing that smile.

"I'm offering you an opportunity to prove yourself, to prove the contribution you can make for Asgard." The Allfather said in a calm tone, "Also, to gain yourself a good reason for me to not cast you out, after all these years of being haughty and doing nothing."

Now he couldn't suppress his trembling anymore. But he managed to stand upright, eyes fixed firmly. "You wished to cast me out?"

"Not if you take the opportunity I offer you well."

"And what opportunity will that be?"

"To prove you have the ability to be a king as you always said you do, I assign a planet for you to rule."

Loki laughed spicily at the hypocritical words, "You mean to start a war, for you. And take over another planet of the nine realms, for you."

"Putting it that way, you might not be completely wrong." Odin stepped down from the throne and clenched his scepter tight. "Don't forget your position, my son."

"I'm not your son." Loki said fiercely. "And what planet do you wish to have, my king?" He asked tranquilly in his most sarcastic tone.

"Midgard."

Loki breathed wildly, everything around him became seriously blurred.

Odin gave him a glance of interest. "I see you borrowed the clothes there? That's a good start. But you may need to know, my son, that the people on earth are not quite friendly as they appeared to be. They're crafty, treacherous, and they're vicious."

"I can't think of any more vicious people than you, my king." Loki whispered quietly.

"Always speak well, silver tongue. Don't twist my words anymore. There're more dark secrets of human, inside their brains and blood. They're more arrogant than we thought, and always dreamed to be superior to others." He paused briefly.

"And they fought against each other, killed each other. Doomed themselves sooner or later, if there is not a proper ruler."

Loki laughed indulgently and helplessly in the splendent speech. When Odin finished, he asked his one last question.

"If I just let you cast me out, where will you banish me and what punishments will I get?"

 

It was almost dawn when Loki got back to his own chamber. He threw himself in bed, put Tom's jacket over his head and the smell of Tom filled his brain instantly.

When the knock on his door rang, he was not surprised at all.

"Come in, brother."

Thor let himself in, rushed to Loki's bed and grabbed his arm eagerly.

"Loki, what did father tell you? I waited at the corridor for you, why did you ignore me?"

"I'm tired, Thor. Can we just finish this quickly? I'm too tired to get through the fuss again." He sighed.

Thor's handsome face was covered with concerns, turning into a confused look when he saw the mortal's jacket.

"What's this?"

"His."

"He?" Thor blinked. "A man you met on earth?"

"Yes. Well, I see. Father didn't tell you a word about what his plan for me, did he?"

"No. He only said I'm gonna be well prepared for the burden of being a king." The blue eyed god brushed a hand through his hair. "The talking, the lessons… you know all of that."

"Ha." Loki found himself laughing genuinely. "What a coincidence. He told me all of that too."

Loki said wryly, "I'm burdened with glorious purpose now. Or I'll be banished, completely abandoned by Asgard."

"What? That's not true. No one will abandon you!"

"Thank you, Thor." Loki smiled. He held the jacket tight in his chest, clenching the last warmth. "But I need to choose. Brother I don't care about being a criminal. But I don't want to hurt the stupid mortal by attacking his planet, and I don't want to take the punishment and stay with him as a fucking cat forever, only back into human when I'm fucking aroused."

Thor was quiet. As he stayed quiet, Loki almost felt glad that at least his brother knew the feeling of caring about a mortal. Caring about? Would that be specific enough?

"How much time did he give you before you have to make your choice?" Thor asked in a deep whisper.

"Three days."

"Go back to him Loki. Now." Thor grabbed his arm even more firmly, and let go after a squeeze. "You listen to me, you'll know what to do when you look at him in the eye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will meet again soon.


	7. Smooth Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki came back to Tom, and they figured something out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserved some sweet time together.

Loki saw a shadow of Tom's back when he got in the house without a sound. The actor was busy in the kitchen, and the familiar fragrant smell drove his lips a curl up. The god wrapped his arms around Tom's waist from behind, making the slim body stiff, and he just rested his chin on Tom's shoulder. Feeling the warmth spread throughout his body, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're making tea."

Tom turned his head back, meeting Loki's green eyes. There was a smile on the god's lips, then he was kissed. That was the first time Loki kissed him voluntarily, and he shivered, closing his eyes to feel. It was a soft kiss, light as a feather, and Loki broke it just after a few seconds, turning to kiss on Tom's cheek. Tom's breath turned faster, and Loki stopped, just looked at him.

"I want some." Loki eyed the boiled tea, using his magic to transfer a clean cup in front of Tom in an instant. 

Tom struggled, but Loki held him tight, pulled him closer and pressed the actor's back against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Tom."

"For what?"

"Leaving you last night."

"Yeah you should be." Tom turned around to face him, his brow furrowed. "I didn't sleep you know? I was terrified as hell of waking up to find it nothing but another dream."

Loki lost his words, just stared at him. Tom looked tired indeed, and it suddenly occurred to him that human could hardly handle hungover and a whole sleepless night. He used his magic, pressing his hands gently on Tom's forehead and rubbed his temple. Tom's eyes closed, and Loki saw the glistening tears slid down. He leant in, kissing his face, licking away all the tears and planting a soft kiss on his closed eyes.

Tom exhaled deeply, his sobbing voice turned into a chuckle.

"Kitten."

"What?" Loki frowned and paused, looking at him in confusion.

"You're acting like a cat."

"Oh." Loki blinked. "Does it make you feel better?"

"A little." He sighed.

"Alright." Loki gave him a puzzled look, as if thinking about something seriously. Then he leant forward, licking the corner of Tom's mouth gently. "Forgive your cat, Tom?" Didn't wait for an answer, Loki cupped his face and kissed him again, pressing his tongue in this time.

"Mmm-"

Loki used his lips and tongue to stop Tom from talking. He let his breathless words come out between kisses, never broke their eye contact.

"It was not my intention," He kissed Tom. "Not that I wouldn't turn back… I couldn't." He kissed him again. "Understand, my sweet master?" He bumped Tom's crotch and smiled. The pink blush climbed up Tom's ears as they continued kissing. Loki licked and bit him like a cat, he couldn't purr now but the smile on his lips never went away, showing how satisfied he was.

"So the dinner… last night… and the shower- mpf"

"Yes." *kiss "And the dream." *kiss "And the climax." Loki held him around the waist and lifted him up a little, making their eyes on the same level, looking deep into each other's.

"Am I forgiven?" He whispered.

"Will you leave me like that again?"

"No." Loki answered quickly, with no hesitation. 

"Okay…" The actor pressed their foreheads together. "You're forgiven." And Loki's heart started to beat with mildness. At that moment with Tom, he could actually forget all the horrible things happened last night as if they never really happened.

"If it's not intentional um… It means you can turn into a cat again?"

"Now? Yes. If it pleases you."

"No, - I mean yes. But no." Tom blushed. "I prefer you this way."

"So we can kiss?" Loki grinned and leant in.

"That's what you said." Tom's hand groped on Loki's chest as the god trying to kiss him on the lips again. "You didn't tell me - what's wrong with your magic? Are you alright?"

"I'm good, Tom." Loki inhaled deeply, he did not want anything terrible to come along and ruin this moment. "Don't worry about me. You've got a lot more to worry about." He kissed down Tom's neck, leaving a wet mark, sucking gently and the British groaned. Loki pushed him up to the counter, parted his legs and wrapped them around his waist, one hand lifted his face to kiss him.

"Loki mmmm…"

"I miss you." Loki lowered his head and whispered into Tom's ears, the breath sent Tom's whole body a wave of arousal. The god must had felt his erection, but he was clearly in no hurry, taking his time.

"I miss you so much." Tom breathed desperately, wrapped his arms around Loki's neck.

His phone on the counter rang suddenly. Loki's body stiffed, looking at the vibrating object in confusion, and then he picked it up, pressing the answer button, despite Tom's glaring and worried look.

"Hello? Oh… Chris?"

The god's voice rose to a teasing tone. He ignored Tom's anxious eyes and lifted the phone up, avoiding his hand lightly so the actor couldn't reach. "Am I still drunk? What are you thinking? Of course I'm not drunk."

Tom glared at him and mouthed quietly. "Give it to me!" Loki grinned, pressing their crotches together, making the actor whine with despair.

"Why am I doing my Loki voice… Oh. That's because…" Loki smiled at Tom, stroked his blushing face, and laid a finger gently on those red lips. "Well… I miss him, too much if you have to ask, as I will answer honestly."

"Don't come along. I have plans today." He continued. "I'm fine, why would I not be? …Yes, why would I lie to you? You believe me now? Good. Farewell then."

"Oh you bastard! He'll think I'm crazy!" Tom hit him in the chest as the god turned off the phone with a smirk.

"I said nothing but the truth, didn't I."

"No one talks like that!"

"I talk like that with my brother all the time."

Tom gave out a despondent sigh. "So as I knew."

"Why did that man always want to take up your time?" Loki kissed his ears, breathing in internationally. "Also, your room or here?"

"He's my friend and he's married! Are you jealous?" Tom giggled when Loki bit his earlobe. "I'm tired, Loki-"

"But you're excited." Loki smirked, "And yes, I'm jealous. Just like when I was your cat."

"Don't mention that again I'm still embarrassed- Ohh." His voice cracked when the god opened his zip and crouched down slowly, taking his erection in hand and licked the head. Loki looked up, meeting Tom's lust filled eyes, as he continued sucking, one hand reached down to cupped his balls. The actor shivered under the stimulation, his fingers crossed Loki's raven hair, encouraging him with the gentle stroke, eager for more.

The god licked around the head of Tom's cock, using his hand to stroke the bottom. As the actor's breath became faster, he swallowed down the whole length, letting the tip stroke down his throat. He grabbed Tom's hip to hold him still, and he took Tom so deep, so deep that his nose was pressed into the pubic hair. Tom was moaning loudly, pulling his hair as he chocked out. "Loki, don't go."

As he came, Loki held him still firmly, drinking down every drop that Tom could give.

"You're too good to me." He whispered against Tom's lips. "Let's go to bed. I will not go anywhere." He held Tom's worn out body close to his chest, walking towards the bedroom.

 

Tom slept all morning. The breakfast he made himself was still on the table, and since Loki didn't know how to cook, he thought that could be lunch as well. The British was breathing peacefully next to him, sank in dreamless sleep.

When he was alone, and breathing, and lost in thought, Odin's words echoed in his head like a nightmare. He got up quietly, walking around in the room, and his eyes were caught by the script lines lying on Tom's desk. Looked like they wrote the god of mischief as a villain in the next movie, leaving his homeland, abandoning his family and rallied the forces of evil, secretly craved for attention as he always did.

This was ironic. Loki read the lines word by word, didn't realize he was biting his lips. Would he get the recognition of his family that he'd been wanting if he did this? He didn't know. But he was surprised to find that he didn't care anymore. What pounding in his chest was Tom's view. As he realized this, it pounded even clearer, beating so hard and filled his whole brain as if nothing else mattered any longer.

He put the script down and went back in bed. Fixed his eyes on Tom's face, Thor's words echoed in his ears. His brother was surprisingly clever in some ways he was not familiar. Even if Tom wasn't looking at him in the eye, he started to know what the feeling running in his heart was.

"Loki…" The British murmured sleepily and opened his eyes. "Oh, you're here." Seeing Loki, he flung himself excitedly around the god and hugged him tight on the back.

"You're squeezing me." Loki complained, but wrapped his arms around Tom's neck anyway. "I've got a present for you."

"What is it?" Tom looked at him in surprise.

"Um." Loki actually felt a little nervous. "Tell me, Tom, you're the first person I really don't want to hurt, is this love?"

Tom's eyes widened, and his face twitched slightly.

"You've got to do better than that."

"Oh." Loki swallowed and continued, "My heart beats faster whenever I look at you, and I hate it, but I still want to look at you, and it's stupid. Is this love?"

Tom was smiling archly now. "You're getting closer."

"Damn." Loki hissed. "I find you adorable making tea. And it doesn't even make sense. I find your books attractive, and I want to know more about you, which is even more stupid because your books on earth could never compare with the books in the library of Asgard. Can we stop this now I feel like an idiot."

Tom pulled him closer and kissed him sweetly. "You started it."

"I love you." Loki whispered against Tom's lips, and his voice was swallowed up by the kiss.

"I love you too. Sweetheart."

Loki blinked at that word, and then smiled contentedly. Everything was fine, he could keep it like this. At least today.


	8. Amaze Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor came to Midgard with some helpful information. And Tom made a hell of impression to the god of thunder.

They slept comfortably in each other's arms, until midnight Tom was suddenly awakened by the scream of Loki. The god was growling something desperately, clearly haunted by a nightmare, and his whole body shook in anxiety. Tom snuggled up and hugged him tight, whispering in his ears. "Loki, wake up…"

Tom couldn't distinguish what his lover was screaming. But the words kill, revenge and rule poured out of his mouth, and the actor shuddered, shaking Loki's body harder to wake him up.

"Never! I will never-"

"Open your eyes, Loki, you're dreaming, sweetheart…"

Tom kissed softly on Loki's neck, whispered comforting words again and again. And slowly, the god opened his eyes, just stared in the dark blankly and breathlessly. His green eyes were filled with fear and rage, burning in the dark like fires.

"It's alright, Loki… Hey." Tom cupped his face, but the green eyes didn't fix on his. "Loki? You're scaring me."

"There's no time." Loki murmured, finally looking at Tom. He raised Tom's hand to his mouth and kissed his fingers, "He is not going to give me peace, not even in sleep."

The god buried his face in Tom's arms and sighed, snuggled up, rubbing against his lover's chin.

Tom wrapped his arms tight around Loki and pushed him into bed, kissing every skin he could touch. "I got you. Who are you talking about? Loki, what happened…" And Loki turned over to presse him down, kissing passionately on his lips.

"Odin. He gave me two choices." Loki's legs rubbed against Tom's, his skillful fingers unbuttoned Tom's pajamas, reached in and brushed against the warm pulsating block there. "I'll tell you. Tonight I promise. But I want to taste you first."

"Oh. Okay. You promise? Okay. I…" Tom blushed at the words, the worried expression still on his face. Loki kissed on his clavicle, licked and gently bit, one hand groped around his thigh, and he forgot what he was going to say.

"Remember I said I would prepare you properly?" Loki pressed one finger around Tom's entrance, not penetrating yet, just put it there. As the actor's eyes widened he kissed him hard, "I will not hurt you."

"I trust you." Tom breathed. "I trust you."

"Tom." Loki kissed his nipple, licked around the small lump and kissed down his chest. "You have no idea how much that means to me." He could feel Tom's smile. Using his tongue and mouth, he licked and kissed around Tom's entrance, one finger pressed in a little, just a little, giving him time to adjust.

"Open your legs for me."

"Ohh Loki… Mmm."

"You're beautiful." Loki's voice was more like a whisper to himself. Tom blushed, stroking Loki's hair as he kept staring.

"Buy some lube next time. Now this could do as well…"

Loki used a little magic to lubricate and open him a bit, and Tom felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "That's strange… Loki…"

"That's because you haven't felt me." The trickster smiled, "Feel my tongue first." And he parted Tom's legs and pressed his tongue in without any further warnings, leaving Tom gasped loudly. The strange feeling quickly turned into waves of pleasure, shooting down his body, and he almost couldn't take the feeling Loki's tongue inside him. "Ohhh. That feels good…"

Loki's wicked tongue stroked every corner he could touch inside Tom, and he had a hand rubbing Tom's balls, squeezing gently. The actor was a panting mess now, his hand grasping firmly on his erection, lost in pleasure and couldn't decide what he wanted more. Loki decided for him. He pulled out and pressed two fingers in instead, crooked them to stroke the sweet spot inside. Tom threw his head back, groaning shamelessly.

"Loki I want more…"

Loki pulled him down to a kiss, bumped their body together. "Kiss me. Mm. Don't go." He whispered in Tom's ear and bit him. "Let me in."

Tom wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, and the god lifted them on his shoulders, never broke their eye contact. The moment Loki pushed inside him he felt blank, could see nothing but those bright green eyes above him. The feeling of being penetrated was completely strange and not comfortable, hurting if there was no magic to open him up so well. He bit his lips to remain silent, but Loki kept pressing in bit by bit, all the way inside and their skin tightly pressed together.

"Agh… Loki."

"You're so tight. Fuck."

"Loki I feel like I'm burning! Oh Please… I can't take any more, this is too…"

"Breathe, Tom. You're doing great." Loki kissed his lips briefly and locked their eyes together. "You've already taken all of me."

"Have I? Oh…" Tom breathed, "Too much… Agh… Lokiii."

Loki began to move slowly in and out, changed the angle of his body to find Tom's sensitive spots. The body beneath him was heaving, hot breath sprayed on his face. They kissed again, and Loki was ravishing Tom's lips, pounding inside him as the wall squeezing his cock tight. Loki's eyes almost blurred. Never had he felt something like this before, so hot and wet for him, taking him in so perfectly.

The pain faded away slowly, Tom didn't feel like burning anymore. He grasped Loki's fingers and locked theirs together. The rhythm Loki set brought out the pleasure little by little, and he cried out loud when Loki hit somewhere inside him. Then Loki thrust harder on that spot again till he panted helplessly.

"Please, Loki… Please! I want to come…"

"Already? No… Tom, wait longer for me."

"Mmmm!"

That was cruel. Tom bit his lips and thought. His hand stroked on his cock tardily. Loki started to kiss on his neck, sucking and biting as his thrust became furious.

"Please! please… Let me come…"

"Yes, Tom. Touch yourself. Let me see." Loki's voice was also shaking, breathless with lust. "Do you need me to pull out?"

"No, no no Loki, I want to - feel you coming inside me…" He moaned out loud, kissing him one more time and spilled all over his own stomach.

They came together. Tom watched his trembling legs fell off, feeling his whole body being filled. Loki's body fell on Tom's, his eyes were sparkling.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Tom smiled and fixed his eyes on Loki's, and he was rewarded with a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Mmm" They shared a few more kisses and Tom fell into Loki's arms, pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies as Loki started to mutter against his lips.

"Now I'll tell you what happened the night I went back. I look forward to working out a plan," He licked the corner of Tom's mouth, "with you." They cuddled and Loki murmured again. "And you better be well prepared for round two."

 

The next morning Tom was still in deep sleep and showed no sign of waking up. Couldn't blame him. Loki smiled quietly as he looked at his lover, remembering everything with Tom last night. Talking to him, crying in front of him and cuddling, pouring out all his despair without worrying about anything. And they made love four or more times until they both collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

He leaned over and planted a kiss on the corner of Tom's lips.

"Mmm. No… want to sleep." Tom sleepily whispered without opening his eyes.

"I know." The god chuckled and rubbed Tom's shoulder. "But you've got work to do today. The movie, named after my brother's name, remember?"

"Oh! No… Nooo." Tom opened his eyes and groaned reluctantly. "Ugh. Every inch of my body aches. Especially… you know where."

"Don't be like this." Loki smirked. "I know you're tired. I'll go for you."

"What?" Tom turned over and looked up at Loki enquiringly.

"I don't see why not." Loki hummed, "Don't worry, Tom. Just like I said last night, before we work out a proper plan I will not harm the people on your planet." He chuckled and added, "Will not harm them without telling you."

Seeing Tom still had some doubts, Loki cupped his face and kissed him. "Alright. I admit I'm also very curious about your film. Let me try?"

Tom blinked, still staring at him suspiciously.

"Please?"

"Okay." The actor sighed but couldn't suppress his smile. "The god of mischief. Hmm."

"Before I go I need to change your shape a bit."

"My what?"

"Your shape. Means I need to make you look exactly like me." Loki clapped his hand and instantly their faces and clothes exchanged. The god smiled proudly at his work, "Good. I don't want anybody to watch you. Like Odin's ravens."

"I don't care. I'm going to sleep." He smiled when Loki kissed hid lips sweetly. "Thank you, Loki."

"No. Thank you."

 

Tom slept and lost the track of time. When he opened his eyes it was already afternoon. He stood up and the pain was still there, but rather a pleasant way, reminding him of the connection he shared with Loki.

He made himself something to eat. After that he walked into the living room and stood in front of his big mirror. Loki's magic was even better than his dresser, and he looked just like the trickster, especially those dark green eyes which he loved the most. Tom stared at himself without blinking, looking deeply and pulling out a wicked smile.

Just then he felt a chill behind him. Before he could turn around, he saw a bunch of aura shot down in the mirror, and a loud noise came down from the sky with a figure, through his ceiling and landed slightly on his floor without breaking anything.

He saw the hammer first, then the man's face. Still staring into the mirror, his breathing almost stopped.

"Oh! Oh. No. Oh god." He gasped and turned around sharply. The real Thor could enter his house without any obstacle? Tom looked at his intact ceiling and his jaw dropped, couldn't even say a word.

"Brother!"

The golden god rushed to Tom and took him by the shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. Thor squeezed him so tight as if there was no air left in his lungs, and all he could hear was Thor's deep voice and laughter.

"Brother you know what, I've persuaded Heimdall to stop spying on you and he was willing to give father the faulty information!" Finally Thor let him go, and those blue eyes was burning with excitement, looking deep into his.

Tom blinked and breathed heavily. He was so close to scream right there just now.

Instead, he took another deep breath and met Thor's eyes, lifted the corner of his mouth and pulled out another wicked smile.

"Have you?" He lowered his voice as Loki would do. "Why would he agree to do that?"

"Because I told him everything father did to you and he hated to stand by. We want to help you!"

"That's very kind of you. I owe you for that." Tom drew his hand from Thor's. "Brother, sit down. You know, we talked about that last night. We had some ideas, but didn't come up with any specific plans."

"We?"

"Me, and Tom." He paused, and corrected, "Me and Mr.Hiddleston."

"Oh! That's a nice name." Thor smiled, "Where is he now? Why aren't you two together?"

"You fool. He's filming on the set. Not everyone is as idle as you are." Tom grinned. Never had he felt this excited when acting, much less Thor would hardly believe him if he said the truth now.

"Filming? A movie? He's an actor?"

"He is. It's unbelievable but the movie is called Thor."

"Wh-what. That's wonderful!" Thor froze for a moment and then laughed. His golden hair was indeed brilliantly beautiful, falling over his shoulders. "He plays me?"

"No." Tom folded his hands and looked at the god of Thunder. "He plays me."

Thor's eyes widened. "That's so damn interesting. Brother, I can't wait to see him."

"Well, he will be home soon."

"Alright. Let's get down to the business. Loki do you remember the book about magic which was locked in the back of father's library?"

Tom blinked. These things Thor was talking about, surely Loki would know.

"Yes. What?"

"You've always wanted to read it and learn the most powerful magic that was recorded in it, haven't you? You told me that many, many times when we were young. And father forbade you to do so. It's just an idea… But is there any possibility that the ways that could stop father were written in that book?"

"Yes, they were."

They turned around with a rush at that sound, and there Loki was, standing in the doorway in his cape, smiling slightly.

"Yes, they were." The god repeated. "But that library of his was connected to his chamber. If I want to get in I have to confront him, and he would never let me in. But as Tom is here now… A brilliant idea just leaped into my mind."

"Loki?" Thor's eyes flickered between them incredulously, "Loki? What, what is happening?"

Loki laughed. "Thor, you're so incredibly stupid. I couldn't, I… We never planned this." He finally stopped laughing. "Meet Tom Hiddleston."

Actually Tom was feeling a little nervous now, but he couldn't suppress his smile as well. He held out one hand as Loki took the magic back, and the blue eyes as well as the short brown curly hair showed up.

"He's… You're…"

"Thor, it's rude to ignore others when they want to shake hands with you." Loki was laughing again.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend. You, um. You wouldn't believe me if I told you then."

"Oh my." The god shook Tom's hand, still looking surprised and unable to recover.

"He's a brilliant actor, I would say." Loki walked towards them and pulled Tom in his arms, kissing him in front of his brother.

"Ugh. He's… amazing."

Thor groaned and looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will make a wonderful plan ^_^


	9. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to Asgard and Tom gave one of his best performances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. If there's anything you'd like me to improve, please tell me.

"So what do I need to do?"

"Dressing up as Loki, meeting Odin and distracting him, buying us time."

"While Loki and you sneaking in his room to find that book? And we don't even know what kind of magic is in there? That's too dangerous… He could easily see me through." Tom sat on the sofa and sighed, his face buried in his hands.

"We do know what kind of magic is in there." Loki gently laid his hand on Tom's neck and rubbed. "The vacant parallel world. If I could have that book and learn to practice, I could eventually create a vacant world where everything there was a replica of the real world, couldn't be touched and doesn't exist at all."

"And we put Odin in there. So basically he could do nothing except walking in the emptiness." Thor said. "And he couldn't see through you, you're amazing. I've seen it."

Those words gave Tom a shiver. He swallowed hard, trying to put everything together, and made himself believe they were all real and feasible. It was very hard. It was all too much and he was already weak and lost. After taking a deep breath, he looked up and continued.

"Nevertheless Loki will need time to master the magic you mentioned. And tomorrow… tomorrow will be the deadline."

"So talk to him. Deceive him. Buy us more time."

"Thor, you do know the man we're talking about is your father right?"

"I'm aware of it." Thor said in a placid tone. "And honestly, that's the only reason I don't want him to die."

That day ended up with Thor clung to his brother and promised no one could harm him for nothing. Tom smiled and watched them embraced, like Thor hadn't done it for centuries.

 

But making a plan was one thing, actually implementing it was another. And now Tom stood outside the palace, still hadn't recovered from the dizziness of getting through the bifrost. Loki's kiss seemed to remain on his neck, and the comforting words stayed in his ears like a soft howl.

Heimdall greeted them with a slight nod, and then frowned in confusion as his eyes fell on the green stripe in Thor's arms.

"What's that?"

"My snake." The god winked, "My new friend."

Heimdall chuckled and made no comments.

They parted at the palace gate. Hardly had Tom entered when he felt a chill. Looking around, there were only a few guards, looking at him with hostile eyes.

"I am your prince. Don't you have any respect for your prince?" He shouted down.

"The king asked you to go to his chamber and talked there if you came back."

He walked away silently, passing every guard without greeting. He came to the end of the palace and turned into a corridor without a lamp. He did not hesitate to cross though his heart was pounding. The corridors were intricately woven, and Odin's room was at the glorious end.

A blur of green flashed by and he caught a glimpse of Thor, a helpless smile. Then before realizing what happened he was pushed gently but firmly against the wall and Loki pressed on him.

"He's in there. All you have to do is do your acting and get him out, get him away."

Tom glared at him, breathing heavily and shouted in a whisper. "I know! And you have to stop scaring me like this!" The rest was swallowed by kisses, and through Loki's raven hair he could almost see Thor twitching his lips.

Loki and Thor stayed quietly in another corridor around the corner, and the actor knocked at the door. He was holding his breath, his poor stomach cramping with fear. One week ago he was a normal actor living a normal life, while now in the place he thought only existed in stories, dressed up and prepared to fool the allfather.

"My son." That cold eye was the first thing greeted him. "Did you come back with your decision?"

"Yes, I did. I chose to serve you."

To his great surprise, Odin suddenly stabbed him with the spear. His eyes widened as the pain spread from his shoulder to his whole body, and he fell to his knees in pain, sweating. As blood ran down to the ground, Odin laughed heartily.

"Just have to make sure you're not a phantom. What? I didn't forbid you to heal yourself."

Blood still flowed on the ground. Tom covered the cut on his shoulder, his face distorted by the pain. "This is nothing. I only hope you can trust me." His lips trembled as he added, "My king."

Odin examined those earnest green eyes. Just after a moment, he nodded gravely.

"My king, I've made a wonderful plan. But if you allow me to explain it, you may - find that I need more time to prepare my army." With each word coming out, his wound hurt like a tear.

"Your what?"

"My army." He raised his head and met Odin's one eye. "I only asked for more time. When everything is ready, I sincerely invite you to come to earth with me, to watch the planet sinks into chaos and falls in your hands."

The long speech and the burning pain made him dizzy. Must lost a lot of blood. But Odin came over, watching him carefully and grabbed him by the wounded shoulder, violently pulling him up.

"Agh." He chocked out.

"Why would I believe your words?"

"You don't need to. You can see it yourself." The actor gritted his teeth. "Take me underground. And I will show you the dark power that can be my weapon to - serve you."

Finally he got to close his eyes for a moment. Odin opened the door and led the way, and he followed, taking a long breath.

After walking a while he could not hear what was happening behind them. But he knew.

 

"Loki, Loki calm down!" Thor grasped Loki's hand tightly. The blood was clearly visible at their feet, still not dry. "If you don't hurry up and find the book Tom will be hurt for nothing. You can heal him right after!"

Loki clenched his fist and took a deep breath.

"Thor I wish I could - Never mind. - I said nothing."

"I know, Loki. You hate Odin and you want to kill him right now and he's my father. But look at me." Thor grabbed Loki's face firmly, forcing him to look up. "I am here. I am with you, not with him. All these years I've never taken you as an outsider, and I thought father was the same. But he lied to us, Loki, I'm as angry as you are, and I'm hurt by his actions even more." He watched as Loki started to calm down, and squeezed his arm tightly. "The night you went away, I tried to talk to father. But it was like he wasn't the same man any more, and all I could see was greed in his eye. He hurt you. Do I wish him dead? No. I couldn't. I'm not able to. But I hope he gets his punishment, and I am here for that."

"Thor, you calm down." Loki whispered gently.

"Let's find that book together." Thor sighed.

"Yes. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm the one trying to tell you that!"

Loki just patted him on the back.

 

"I'm curious. What have you been doing on earth?" Odin smiled pompously, glancing at Tom. They walked towards the arsenal, and the cut on Tom's shoulder was numb.

"You don't - you don't have to ask. You already know." He breathed out through his mouth.

"Indeed." Odin laughed. "Heimdall told me everything. But I'm shocked. You really made that poor mortal your pet? You tormented him? You're powerful, aren't you. indulging yourself so completely, finally repented and come to me?"

Tears burst from Tom's eyes. He didn't know if he was really acting any more. "Why do you have to be so cruel to me?"

"You were saying? What dark power and what weapon?" Odin easily turned his head without answering the question.

Tom inhaled deeply. He could barely stand still right now. "The Tesseract. My king…" He approached, holding that luminous thing lightly on his hand. Turning his head to look at Odin in the eye, he let out his most evil grin. "I've seen what it could do. It will be a key, my king, to open the door between planets. And through that door, my army will come."

But actually, he did not know what he was saying any more. The loss of blood made everything in front of him blurry, and the script just kept coming out of him mouth. The movie must be attractive indeed, because Odin listened silently and his only eye sparkled. The Tesseract glittered in their hands, an endless stream of unknown power stirred within.

"Oh, Loki."

Finally, he fell to the ground, sweating heavily.

It was all worth it. Odin stared at him, handing him the Tesseract and helped him stand up.

"I trust you now." He said. "Go. And do whatever you need to do. Heal yourself. Prepare your army. And let me know when the war starts."

Tom gave him a weak smile before taking the Tesseract.

"I'll make you proud."

He passed out.

 

Tom woke up in his own bed. The wound on his shoulder disappeared, only a little sore left. He blinked and looked around, smiled when he saw Loki sitting in the chair in his pajamas. Soft black hair fell over his shoulders and he was reading a book attentively.

"Lokiii." He tried.

To his surprise, that figure didn't move, as if Loki was too absorbed to hear him.

"Loki?" Now he was a little flustered. "Are you there?"

He got up and walked towards Loki, and his hand just went through Loki's body. "What is this Loki? Not in the mood of your game-"

His hand went right through his own desk without any obstacle as if there was nothing. No.

Suddenly strong arms encircled his waist from behind. Loki's warm lips pressed on his neck, and his breath sprayed in his ear. The trickster turned Tom's head back and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Loki!" Tom hissed, arching his back, watching him with half-lidded eyes.

He arched into Loki's lips, wrapping his arms tightly around Loki's neck, and their cocks touched. Loki nipped at Tom's ear, nibbling along his jaw and licked his lips. His elevated breath sounding loudly in Tom's ear, as he pulling at Tom's earlobe with his teeth.

"Ohh… Loki…"

"I love you, Tom." Loki whispered against Tom's lips and kissed him. "Thank you for what you did today. I got the book and already started learning." Then they kissed deeply, their lips pressed hard together and their tongues entwined. Tom muttered, "What happened to my desk? I - I just went my fingers through it without a hitch."

"That…" Loki smiled proudly, "is the new magic. A vacant parallel world. I did it. And now we're in it, the world with only two of us." He kissed Tom's lips as the actor's eyes widened in amazement. "But I need more practice. It is not stable and won't last too long… And we planned to keep Odin in captivity for a long time."

"But I was lying in my bed! When did I walk into this world? And how…"

Loki grinned, his eyes sparkled. "That's my secret."

They stood in front of the window and looked out. Pedestrians walked on the road, and everything seemed more than normal.

"They're not actually there?" Tom asked incredulously.

"They're not." Loki pressed their body together. "Just one problem… it's really not stable yet. According to the book something might happen… But I don't know what yet. Let's enjoy this first."

They kissed passionately, Tom's hands ran through Loki's hair as Loki's lips slid down his neck and sucked decisively. He felt a wave of heat rose in his body, and he shamelessly arched to his lover's touch.

"Don't talk. Don't say anything."

Tom looked into Loki's lustful green eyes and moaned out when their lips met again.

Chris Hemsworth just took off his costume and left the set to go home. He felt a sudden distortion in the air above his head, and didn't pay much attention.

He waved his hand to greet an acquaintance, but that guy ignored him, and he didn't care much either.

He hadn't seen Tom the whole day, and he was worried about his friend. So he stopped by, walking to his friend's house, standing in front of the door and knocked.

But his hand went straight through the door. And suddenly he was inside, and those two kissing just appeared in front of him without any warnings.


	10. Satisfy Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone was very terrified, surprised, and asked to see Loki's cat form again. And after so much happened in that day, Tom and Loki needed some time to rest and love each other.

"Holy fuck - What the fuck is this?!" Chris stood horrified, couldn't believe his own eyes. That was Tom, with no doubt, but who was the other? That raven hair and green eyes, in Tom's pajamas, wasn't what he saw was it?

Tom froze, as he opened his eyes with a rush he met Chris's directly. The blond was pinching himself to make sure this was no dream, and it surely wasn't, which only made him more terrified. The pair parted instantly while Loki seemed rather reluctant to let his lover go, still got a hand on Tom's waist.

Tom gasped. The hardest part was he still got an erection, and a few deep breath would not make it go away. He adjusted his trousers uncomfortably.

Chris gazed at them for a moment in the wildest dismay. Tom flushed deeply, wouldn't make eye contact with his friend.

"Chris… Don't panic Chris. Ah, I can explain…" He knocked Loki's hand off awkwardly. When Chris said nothing he turned to the trickster, growling. "Haven't you said there were only two of us?"

"I have! Didn't see this coming either. Thought it could last longer." Loki growled back, but clearly amused by how embarrassed Tom was. "You distracted me quite a bit."

"Wait, oh dear god. Who the fuck is this guy? Tom?" Chris pointed at Loki in disbelief.

"This is Loki. Agh… I'm so sorry, Chris, it was an accident."

"An accident? This is madness! How did I even fucking get in here? Wait, did you just say Loki?!" He must had completely lost his mind.

"We've met." Loki grinned at Chris, "Many times. Do you remember none of those?"

"I must be fucking dreaming. No. Tom. Tom, you tell me what's happening!"

"Chris, calm down, please… please." Tom stepped forward slowly, carefully touching his friend's arm and smoothed him. "Listen to me Chris… Loki um, he is real. Remember the cat of mine? That was him. You must find it hard to believe, but he was just practicing his magic and you accidentally walked in."

"True." Loki grimaced, running his fingers through Tom's soft hair but looking at Chris's confused eyes, humming in amusement. "You are indeed like my brother."

"Your brother! God. Alright, so this is real, alright - Oh no. NO." The blond groaned almost painfully. "You were kissing…"

Tom blushed and Loki grinned cunningly. "We are lovers."

Chris dropped down into the nearest chair, but well, just a shadow, and he sank hard to the ground. Loki took the magic back at Tom's constant intense request, ans slowly, the blond's breath began to level off. The shock gradually faded away and his expression grew to genuine amazement.

"You're together… You're… Tom I can't believe you never told me. You've been living with a god!"

"I didn't know it either until a few days ago. I will tell you, certainly, if today hasn't happened. Please don't be mad at me Chris." Tom smiled awkwardly. The arousal finally died down. Loki sat next to them, but Tom refused to make eye contact, still embarrassed and blushed to his ears.

Chris chuckled. "I won't. You said he was your cat… Well. Can he turn into one again? Like, now?"

Loki's eyes widened. "How dare you command me?"

"Loki he didn't! It was simply a question." Tom glared at Loki. Damn his blue eyes. Loki hissed, "Alright. I can."

"Amazing! Can you do it now? I want to see." Chris said in excitement.

"No way. Oh… Don't look at me like that, Tom. I won't do it, it's embarrassing." Loki growled, sounding annoyed and determined.

"It's not embarrassing at all! You're cute!" Chris smiled excitedly, remembering what the black cat looked like. "Please, do it now."

"Norns." Loki groaned. "Tom, shut him up."

Tom turned to the god expectantly.

"No."

Tom blinked, and ran his hand through Loki's hair, tenderly slid down to stroke his chin. "I want to see it too."

Damn those puppy eyes. "I haven't calmed down from arousal and you ask to see my cat form. That's pretty rude, Tom." Loki complained, but his tone softened. Chris stared at them amazedly as Loki sighed, disappeared in the air and turned into a black cat, crouching on the sofa, his green eyes sparkled. He sprang in Tom's lap instantly, trying his best evil glare to Chris, but it didn't look threatening at all.

"My god, this is magical." Chris was underrated by Loki's gaze. He moved closer and held out a hand, lightly laid it on the cat's head. Loki's ear stirred, purring softly, causing Tom's heart to skip a beat. He knew what Loki liked the most, so he gently stroked the cat's ear, and Loki turned his head up, licking Tom's fingers. He felt Tom's breath, climbing up to his chest and licked his neck.

"Oh my." Chris muttered, pulling his hand back. "It's fucking hot. The two of you. Him… licking you like that." Chris sighed loudly, standing up. "Oh. I shouldn't… I'll leave you two alone."

Tom laughed awkwardly, wrapping his arms around Loki. He stood up and walked Chris to the door, when the blond suddenly realized what the purpose of this trip in the first place.

"Tom, all of us want to celebrate the movie's completion tomorrow night. Like drinking and dancing together. I meant to ask you to go with me, but now… um…" He looked at Loki in Tom's arms, "You're in good company. I got it."

"Well yeah." Tom smiled, "A party? Thanks for notifying me. Please send me the address? I'll come."

"Yeah, and damn you'll tell me your story."

"Okay." Tom said, smiling. "But by now don't let others know, please. It's pretty shocking and… personal."

"Of course." Chris smiled back, walking out and closed the door.

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked down at the cat, couldn't suppress a complacent smile. "You're so lovely, so good." He met the green eyes, planting a kiss on the cat's ear. "Come back, Loki."

Loki did, and instantly he pulled Tom's chest against his own, lips pressed on his jugular. Tom moaned out, stroking Loki's hair, pulling him up to a passionate kiss, their tongues clashed together. Loki's erection pressed hard against Tom's groin as they moved to the bedroom eagerly, kissing all the way.

"Want you." Tom wheezed.

"I know." Loki murmured, starting undressing him, "I will go with you tomorrow night." He kissed Tom's earlobe and breathed in, making the actor arch. "And you will dance for me."

"Ahh, yes, yes, Loki…"

Loki's tongue slid down his neck, licking every inch of his skin. When he sucked one nipple in, Tom cried out in pleasure, arching his back to meet Loki's tongue.

"Do you want me inside you?" Loki asked, crawling up the bed to hover over him. It was a question, but his fingers already started to open him up, circling around his entrance and dipped in.

"Yes! please… In… Loki." Tom panted out eagerly, wrapping his arms around Loki's neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. He bucked his hips up, pressing on Loki's crotch, letting Loki's cock slide between his crack. Loki angled himself and pushed in, began to fuck him with shallow thrusts, and Tom's whole body arched. "Ahh! All the way in, Loki, more… want to feel you… Ugh!"

The room was filled with grunt and moan, with the sound of their bodies meeting in ecstasy. The god pressed Tom tightly on the mattress, his tongue licked Tom's neck, his hand grabbed firmly on Tom's erection. He ran the back of his fingers along it as the actor cried out for more. Their body slammed together, lost in pleasure.

Loki never let Tom look away, fixing their eyes on each other's. He felt his cock became harder whenever Tom moaned, almost came right then when he hit Tom's prostate and the actor whined desperately.

"Loki - please… please, again!" He croaked, bucking his hips to meet Loki's thrust, feeling the orgasm building up inside. But the trickster pulled out slowly, kissing down his stomach, sucked hard on his erection and took the whole length in.

"Agh! N -No, Lokiiii…" Tom groaned desperately, but the feeling of Loki's hot tongue licking and sucking on the head of his cock was too good, and he grasped Loki's hair tightly, pressing him down. "Agh… Mmmm!"

Loki was fucking humming around his cock. Tom arched up with impatience, and threw his head back as Loki sucked one of his balls in and then licked his length up to the head. The trickster stopped right before he came, pushing him down, pressing their lips together and entered him again, hard, every thrust hitting his prostate. Tom cried out, gripping tightly on his cock and came all over his stomach. Loki fucked him through his orgasm, growling raucously and pounding in fast and hard, shooting his seed deep inside his lover.

"Hold me, Loki…" Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist. Slowly Loki pulled out, holding him and showered him with kisses. Tom groaned with satisfaction, kissing him back. After a long day and so much dramatic changes, finally he could rest contentedly in the embrace of the one man he loved, breathing in his smell.

"How would you like to dress for the party?" He whispered, eyes never left Loki's face.

"How would you want me to?" Loki smiled like a cat. Tom could almost see his tail there.

"I don't know… Whatever you like. The bars, the strangers, everybody gets drunk… And the dancing… The crowd won't spot anything." He ran his fingers through Loki's soft raven hair.

"I see." Loki breathed against his lips. "Do you like blue?"

"Yes! That's one of my favorite colors actually - Oh… Oh." Tom's eyes widened as he slowly comprehend the meaning of Loki's words. "Wow… Loki."

"I've seen your make up as me in Jotun form. It was impressive indeed." Loki said, rather prudently. "But there're differences. Well… I assume you will be curious to see."

"I will! Oh god, I will. Loki why haven't you talked about it before! I can't wait to see." Tom rubbed their bodies together and pressed Loki beneath him, gazing excitedly into his eyes.

Loki blinked and turned his head away a bit. "It is not pretty. Not handsome either. Some people on Asgard saw me in Jotun form once, called me a monster." He quickly let out a wry smile, stroking Tom's nose gently. "But I thought it might actually suit the party atmosphere you described."

Tom cupped his face and kissed him, sweet and wet and full of love.

"I will not care about what others think. I know I'm going to love it. I just know."

Loki shivered, murmuring against his lips. "I want to show you the true form of mine. I love you. It feels kind of… right." 

Loki's voice turned into a whisper, and those deep green eyes gazed at Tom affectionately. He saw tenderness flowing in them.

Tom felt his heart just stopped for a second. "Do you have any idea what your words mean to me, Loki?" He kissed the corner of Loki's lips, nibbling along his jaw. "I love you so much."

"Hmm."

Tom started nipping at his ear, earning a sweet moan from the god.

"Your ears are sensitive." Tom smiled widely, "Right! they were sensitive even when you were a cat."

"Don't bite - Agh…" Loki whined when Tom licked and kissed around his ear. "Mmm - Ahh… Fuck."

"Found your weakness." He grinned, holding Loki closer and sucked on his ear once again. The trickster's moan filled the whole room. It was too good, and he looked forward to tomorrow so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end, and I want to make it sweet <3


	11. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki got a little drunk.

It was not unheard of for Loki to see scenes of lights gathering and people rejoicing, drinking and laughing. It was just that he'd never been wild about them.

But now he had little time to think about it. They sat in the chairs next to each other, Tom's hands on his waist, pulling him close. His glass on the table, and he had a hand on it lightly, fingers curled up when Tom's lips touched his.

He was wearing Tom's T-shirt and jeans. In the corner of the bar, dark light shone down, and he looked just like an ordinary man with long raven hair, long enough to block the side of his face. Their lips met for a kiss, parted just after a few seconds, chasing playfully. The taste of sweet wine spread on his lips, unexpectedly addictive.

Tom held the glass to Loki's lips, and he nibbled at the rim, drinking down. Cold liquid slid down his throat, warming his stomach.

"Are you not worried your friends will look for you?" Loki whispered with a smile, breathing in Tom's ear, nibbling at his earlobe. "Hmm. They'll wonder which lucky lady appeals to you. While you, here, kissing a strange man like you can't take your hands off him." The god gave him no time to reply, licked those red lips and pushed his tongue in. Tom stroked Loki's chin while they kissed, the loud music covered his moan.

"You're not strange. You're beautiful. And yeah… I can't stop touching you." He turned his face, so that the people around them couldn't see. "They're singing. And dancing… I told them I was going to get more wine." The music was switched to a soft melody, he took Loki's hand and stood up, eyes never left him.

"Dance with me."

Loki looked at him with soft light in his green eyes. He let Tom draw him close to his chest, their feet moved slowly, into steps that inviting and graceful.

For a moment, his thoughts drifted to the past, where no one had looked at him with the way Tom was now, and no one had ever been willing to dance with him. But then he met Tom's gaze, full of love and desire, burning him slowly, and he felt thirsty. As if reading his mind, Tom lifted his hand to his lips, his tongue touching Loki's knuckles, his lips wrapping around his fingertips. Loki couldn't suppress a soft moan, his body shivered.

He hadn't realized before, but he was starting to now, that he was happy.

Loki drew near, with a smile still on his lips, he kissed Tom eagerly. Tom's hands lost balance, wrapping around his waist and slowly tightened. They stopped their movements and closed their eyes in that kiss. When Tom finally pulled away for air, he saw Loki's eyes slowly turning to deep blood-red.

"Oh…"

Loki smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing. The actor's eyes widened in amazement. As Loki's eyes turned to full burning red, his body slowly became blue, like the sea, rose and fell with every heavy tide. The blue took Tom's breath away, and Loki's hands became colder, grasping his own, pulling him to his chest, whispering sweet delicious words in a deep voice that only the two of them could hear.

"Tom…"

The touch and the gaze drove Tom mad. Loki whispering his name that way. He was getting hard already.

"Did I make you forget your words, Tom?"

"You're seducing me…"

"You're hard… I feel it." Loki said with a sly smile.

"I need a drink." Tom took a deep breath, and they went back to their glasses, with Loki buried his face in Tom's neck, kissing him.

"Don't… Loki!"

"I know. I won't go further." Loki's voice came deep next to his ears, "I assume you like me this way?"

"God yes." His hand slipped to Loki's waist and clung to him. "I want to see all of you." He sighed.

"Later."

"Then stop touching me like this - "

"You're warm." Loki rubbed his nose against Tom's chin and kissed him. Tom's eyes blurred. The god chuckled, reached for his glass and took another sip. He felt too good, too content to focus everything so hard like before. Drunkenness crept up, and he was happily drowned into the excitement of stealthily showing Tom his real form in the rowdy bar.

"Tom, let's talk about something serious."

Tom exhaled deeply, breathed a sigh of relief. "God, please."

"I'm intersex in Jotun form." Loki said as if he was relating something perfectly ordinary. "And you made me wet. Want you to take me tonight."

Tom almost chocked on his wine.

"What… What were you saying?"

Loki grabbed Tom's hand and guided it down his crotch. Tom felt the hardness, and as he reached his hand down, there was a warm wetness, soaking the fabric, yearning for his attention. Their body blocked the crowd, no one could see.

He gasped, and Loki took another drink, laughed as Tom's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"Am I this impressive?" Loki grinned cunningly. "Then I better turn back to my Asgardian form for now, in case every man who laid his eyes on me gets *this turned on."

Tom took off his coat quickly, glaring at Loki and putting it on his lap to cover his arousal. Loki leant in, nibbling his earlobe. "Drink with me. Mmm. I've never…"

He cut his words off with another sip.

"I've never thought myself a drinker. But what can I say? Too happy to stop."

"Don't get drunk." Tom warned him. But he didn't listen.

"I want more." Loki shook his glass and stood up, walking away. Tom's eyes never left Loki's back, staring at his swinging hip. When the girl filled Loki's glass, he didn't come back at once, turning his head instead, looking and Tom and winked.

The arousal burning inside his body didn't seem to die down. Tom glared at Loki one more time and sighed, heading to the bathroom. He was hoping cold water would ease his desire.

Someone spotted Loki, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Wow, it's you - Where's Tom?" Chris grasped Loki's arm, looking a little nervous and a little excited.

"Ha. Chrrrris." Loki smiled widely, patting his shoulder. "Tom, is - right there? I don't know where he is now? He's sweet, I love him, and - you have to, have to know."

"Are you drunk?" Chris looked at him in disbelief.

"Not yet…"

"I mean… Loki." Chris looked at the beautiful misty-eyed god, feeling his breath just became faster, forgetting the words he was about to say.

"Yeeess."

"Nothing… just amazed."

That was so new. He was at a party, and many people found him attractive. Like a sweet dream that warmed his heart.

"Take me to your friends."

 

When Tom got back, the first thing that jumped into his eyes was Loki, sitting among his friends, with a glass still in his hand, laughing heartily. His friends were all laughing as well, clearly thought that was Tom, somehow with Loki's makeup, too drunk to remember who himself was.

No… definitely not good.

"But I really, really am Loki, of Asgard. Can you people imagine how privileged you are to meet me?"

"Oh Tom, how did you get this drunk." One was amused by Loki's words, and handed him another drink, "Go on, good!"

"I don't want to hide away all the time. Let's just say it's new to me… But I want all of you to know - that he's mine, and will always be mine."

It was too late for Chris to realize this might be a mistake.

"We, on Asgard, have weddings that you can't imagine." Loki didn't quite know what was coming out of his mouth anymore, "And I've seen them… so many times. When my business's done I assure you I will make one myself."

Someone laughed so hard at his words, and said in an amused tone, "So I've heard that Tom was an incredibly romantic lover, is that true?"

Chris covered his face and sighed loudly.

"Mmm." Loki grinned. And he thought about Tom touching him, stroking his hair as he lay in Tom's lap, and Tom kissing him all over.

"God, Tom, stop smiling like you don't know who we're talking about!"

"What? Haven't I told you - "

His eyes were covered from behind by a pair of warm hands, and he stopped rambling, suddenly forgot his words. They all looked up, and froze in wide-eyed gaze.

Tom put his hands down gently, smiling at his friends as he took Loki by the waist and pulled him up, pressed the god's back on his chest.

As Loki leaned back to him, he felt the god's breath and heart beat.

"I'm so sorry. My love is drunk. I'm going to take him home." Tom said, with no embarrassment in his eyes. He looked at Chris, smiling. "Help me a little and tell them I'm not crazy?"

Chris nodded helplessly.

"Tom, Tom I like your friends. They're all stupid but I like them still." Loki rambled, wrapped Tom's waist as Tom pulled him to leave.

"You left me quite a lot to explain. But I can't wait." Tom walked out of the bar and held Loki's hand tightly, lifted it to his mouth again and planted a kiss.

"Can't wait what?" Loki breathed.

"To tell everybody I know and don't know, that you are mine."

He pulled Loki tight into his arms, and Loki moaned softly, surrounded by the smell of Tom and sweet wine. "I've practiced the magic well." He whispered. "I'll do it tomorrow." His hands going on explorations under Tom coat. "But tonight… I want you to love me…"

Before he got to finish the rest, Tom's lips already pressed on his.


	12. Love Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom got many, many chances to top Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Please enjoy!!

Loki had a feeling that something was going to burst out tonight, something that had been suppressed for so long and hadn't been able to find anyone to confide in.

In all the years he lived, he'd almost never given himself to other men. But once or twice he did it, and those nights became the memories he desperately wanted to forget. He got insults instead of satisfactions, ending up with those men losting their lives.

No. Not going to think about that right now. He wrapped his drunken arms around Tom, leaning back on his shoulder and rubbing their skin with want. The desire to be embraced gnawed at his heart, rising like tides. “Touch me.” He whined. 

Tom buried his nose into Loki’s hair, sniffing his scent deeply. Their crotch pressed, their legs intertwined. Loki moaned out comfortably, eyes barely focusing, as Tom's hand slid down his smooth, warm belly to his hard cock, kissing along his neck and stroking him at a slow pace.

“I still can't believe it. Sometimes I still doubt if this is a dream.” Tom breathed. “Darling, Loki, my love.” He fixed their eyes together, deep blue melting in the pure green. “What have I done to deserve you.”

Loki let out a moan, clasping his arms around Tom, his breathing short. “No, Tom, you're so perfect. No one has ever been this gentle, and caring, to me… Tom, love. Mmh… Tom.”

Tom gently covered his mouth with a hand. “Shh. I got you. It's okay. It's okay to show your vulnerability. Let me take care of everything.” He kissed Loki's eyes, as the god closed them softly.

Loki bit hard on Tom's neck, leaving a wet, red mark. He grabbed his lover's hand and guided it on his crotch, “More, quickly… more.”

“Not there… Not my cock -” Loki wiggled his waist to rub his female parts more with Tom's palm. Tom chuckled and moved his hand, followed Loki's command. “Oh. You're so wet already. For me.” He rested his chin on Loki's shoulder as slowly pushing one finger in Loki's vagina. He felt like being caught by a tight grip instantly, and the warm, moist walls wrapped tightly around his finger. Loki could feel Tom's chin moving. He was fucking smiling.

“What's so funny?” He growled. “Me?” But he was cut off by a wet, passionate kiss, Tom's hand cupped his face firmly. “No. Just being amazed at how lucky I am.” Tom pushed his erection up against Loki's butt, licked his neck and sucked hard, leaving a red mark.

“Tom, fuck. Move! Harder…” Must be the drink, he forgot what he was growling about, only threw his head back in pleasure. He started to pushed back at Tom's finger. “Move, love…”

That word made Tom's whole body shiver with excitement. He added one finger, began to push them in and out. He crooked his fingers, pounding repeatedly on the spot where Loki cried out hard. The god's blue body had a lot of lines of raised stripes, and they seemed extremely sensitive. Every time Tom lay his fingers on them, gently touch, Loki arched his back with a moan. So proud as he was, a god, trembling with desire under his lover's touch.

“Tom,” He gasped eagerly, “Do me with your mouth.”

Eagerly pulling him up, Tom parted Loki's legs widely and left kisses from his chin to his stomach. His tongue ran on Loki's clitoris, making little circles at the little nub, causing the god groaned loudly. Before he could say anything Tom wrapped his lips around his pistil and thrust his tongue in Loki's vagina. Loki lost his words, his arms tucked behind his head, fixing his lust-filled drunken eyes on Tom's face. 

“Loki, touch your cock while I lick you.” Tom's voice mumbled, and Loki followed with trembling hand, wrapping around his length, stroking himself as the rhythm Tom used his tongue. “Aghh. Go deeper.. Let me, feel… fuck.”

Tom held Loki's hip down to make him still, thrusting his tongue in harder. The sweet taste danced on his lips and some liquid ran down his mouth. Loki's hand moved faster, stimulating the head of his cock, his knees bumped up, shaking with lust, and the pleading words came out of his mouth again and again. Tom grabbed Loki's hand and started to stroke him with both of their hands, fast and hard, making the god wiggle his waist with choked moans.

“Tom I'm coming… Aghhh… Don't stop!”

Tom didn't pulled away, let Loki's juice fill his mouth, as his hand wet with the hot semen at the same time. Loki panted breathlessly, pulling Tom's hair to push his face down, lost in ecstacy at the first time he came from both sexes. He was too high to remember what to do, but Tom held him tight, straightened up and hugged Loki by his neck, pressing on his still fluctuating body.

He rubbed his palm on Loki's stomach and filled his hand with the sticky liquid. Lifting his hand to his lips and licked it, never broke their eye contact. As the god slowly caught his breath, he watched Tom licking his fingers clean, his eyes half-lidded. Tom's erection pressed against his vagina. He arched to every bit of touch.

“Love me more.” Loki whispered. “I need you.”

Tom crushed their lips together, and Loki tasted himself on the tip of Tom's tongue. “Like it?” Tom asked between kisses, gave Loki no time to reply, massaging their tongues again. Loki whined and threw himself in Tom's arms. “Love me more… more.”

“Pleasure to satisfy you, love.” Tom whimpered against Loki's lips. “I don't want to hurt you. Like… get you pregnant. Can I? - Will it be possible?”

“It can be possible. But not now. Not this month. Not there yet.” Loki pushed him down and straddled him, angled his hip, and slammed himself hard on Tom's cock. They moaned out together and Loki gasped, whimpering at the penetration. Adjusting to the sense of being filled so thoroughly, he began to move up and down on the hardness, feeling every inch of him being filled up by his lover. Screaming Loki's name Tom held his waist and bumped up, thrusting deep. The proud god was crying breathlessly on top of him, his eyes shut and his mouth opened, panting with lust. Tom pulled all the way out, and thrust back in thoroughly, stroking Loki's sweet spot till he was a panting mess.

The glorious sight of Loki fucking himself on his cock was too much. Tom ran the back of his fingers along Loki's cock and stroked him fiercely, pulling at his pink nipples. He sat up without pulling out, held Loki tightly as he continued to pound into him, crushing their lips together.

“Mmm - Tom”

“Hmm.”

Tom nibbled at Loki's sensitive ear, and the god arched to his lips with a trail of moaning coming out. He kissed Loki's beautiful curving neck, touching every sensitive spot with his tongue and lips.

With a cry they came together, breathless, sweat sliding down their back. Hot seed filled Loki up and spilled out. He hugged tightly around Tom's neck, ravishing his lips. 

“I'm so lost without you. Feels like being lost forever until now.” He whined. “Want to be full of you.” He glanced at their entangled legs, his lips chasing Tom's, his hands touching Tom's ribs. “My sweet, gentle lover.”

“Still want more?” Tom licked at Loki's earlobe, eagerly wanting to pleasure him again.

“Of course, my heart.” Loki pressed their foreheads together, mixed their breath and rocked himself on Tom's cock. “Fill me up.”

He knew he would never ever think of being with any other man again.

They made love three more times before lying beside each other, exhausted and out of breath. Tom found himself couldn't take his hands off Loki's body. Those delicious, brilliant stripes and everywhere.

“You never hesitated to love me.” Loki whimpered against Tom's lips. “Are you so good to everyone? Cuz I don't allow you to be this good to them.”

Tom smiled, stroking his lover's hair. “I don't love them this much.”

The god licked his lips, showing his agreement with another kiss.

“More, Tom.” Loki purred.

“Still… want more?” The actor asked incredulously. 

“Yeesss.” Loki rubbed his head against Tom's neck.

“You've worn me out…” He cupped Loki's face, locking their eyes. “Tomorrow.”

“Nn…” Loki grabbed his hand and licked his fingers, giving Tom a sly grin. “Alright. But you have to promise me to stay inside me the whole day tomorrow.”

 

He didn't get to fulfill his wish the next day. Tom was out almost all day, attending many interviews and exhibitions.

But when Tom got home that evening, Loki took his hand and pulled him out to their balcony, told him to close his eyes, count three, then blow.

When Tom opened his eyes, the lights of the city went out one by one, from a distance to near, like a grand curtain call. Darkness embraced them, until the small light above their heads was swallowed up by the darkness, leaving only Loki's sparkling red eyes and faintly glowing blue body.

And as Tom whispered Loki's name in amazement, the god had already pressed him against the nearest wall, kissing him hard.

No one cared about the panic residents and the sudden blackout.

 

Tom didn't know when Odin got his punishment. Loki didn't let him see. But according to the god himself, it was quite harsh. A shocking scene.

The memory of being hurt by that man became a blur. And slowly, it faded away.

But one night when Loki was undressing him and ravishing his lips in their beautiful, quiet backyard, he captured the sudden coldness that flashed in his lover's green eyes. Then he closed his eyes, let Loki love him.

When they panted and fell on each other, Tom tell him that he wanted to stay a little longer, alone, only with the plants and flowers. 

Loki let him.

He turned his head, and breathed into the darkness.

“I can't see you. But I know you're here.” He said.

“Because I saw the twinge of hatred in Loki's eyes.”

“I don't want him to be like that. Haunted by hate and hurt.”

“And I don't think anyone, deserves being punished forever.”

Tom gave a little sigh, turning around to look into his room, and Loki was already in his pajamas. He couldn't suppress the smile on his lips.

“I will talk to Loki and ask him to change the punishment for you.”

“So you will have a chance to go back to the normal world after a while, and cherish the people around you.”

All that answered him was silence. Tom sighed, didn't feel much relieved after saying those words. Maybe it just had to take a little bit of time to make a difference. 

But all was well for now. He had a beautiful god to love, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and following <3  
> I couldn't have done it without you ❤


End file.
